


bang bang bang

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explosion, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Fenton wakes up in pain. Someone he wasn't expecting is waiting for him. Written for @whumptober2019 Day 2: Explosion!





	bang bang bang

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this trash

He cracked his eyes open, instantly regretting all of his life decisions. Everything was sore. His toes were sore. His back was sore. His eyes were sore, somehow. Was it even possible for eyes to be sore? He should ask Gyro about that soon, Gyro would probably know. 

Speaking of Gyro, where was he? Usually, when Fenton was this sore, it involved the Gizmoduck armor, and Gyro was always there to reprimand him for doing something stupid in it. There was a suspicious lack of Gyro chewing him out, however, and that worried him somewhat. Gyro was always here, so where was he? 

“Fenton? Are you awake?” another familiar voice whispered, shaking and clogged and downright fragile, like glass. Fenton frowned and tried to force himself to sit up, only to stop when he felt his muscles and bones scream in protest. What exactly had happened? 

“Fenton, stay down, it’s okay, you were in an explosion-” Drake rushed out. Fenton cracked his eyes the rest of the way open to face the other vigilante, who looked uncharacteristically agitated. “Someone made the suit overload and you couldn’t get out in time.” 

“Oh, that explains it,” Fenton groaned, wincing as something that sounded like it was being dragged across gravel fell from his beak. “You okay?” 

“Me? I wasn’t the one who almost was exploded!” Drake exploded, jumping to his feet and beginning to pace. 

“Hey… it’s fine.” 

“No it’s not! You almost died!” 

“I thought you hated me,” Fenton mumbled. Drake paused and slowly turned to look at Fenton, a crease between his eyebrows, and he mumbled something Fenton couldn’t quite make out. “Sorry?” 

“I said that I don’t want you to die, you idiot.” 

“Oh.” Fenton blinked. “That is… wow. Thanks.” 

“Get some sleep, Fenton,” Drake grumbled. “It takes a lot to recover from an explosion.” Fenton would have protested, but his eyes were already beginning to glue shut again and he didn’t want to argue. He simply allowed the darkness to drag him back under, content in the knowledge that he had at least one person watching over him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts below! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
